Fangs and Fur
by Jekaio
Summary: Prompt: Elsa is a werewolf and Anna is a vampire. Their clan is in a feud and how things started to change when Elsa met Anna. –FrozenatorPiano. [Elsanna/Vampire!Anna/Werewolf!Elsa/Mating/No evil characters in this one/Violence. Short Story.]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Frozen or any of its Characters.

Written by Jekaio/Jekai.

**Prompt**: Elsa is a werewolf and Anna is a vampire. Their clan is in a feud and how things started to change when Elsa met Anna. –FrozenatorPiano.

A three/four/five chaptered story…

Sorry for taking so long, I'm not really as healthy as I'd like to be right now. ^^;

Cover Image by **xXLittleBlueFireXx** on **Deviantart**. Work called "**Icy Eyes**."

* * *

**Left Bitter**

Vampires and Werewolves were always destined to be mortal enemies from the start of their lifespans. From fiction all the way to real life, this rule of living was unsurprisingly true for the two species. To Werewolves, Vampires were nothing more but vicious _bedbugs_ that didn't know when to stop feeding. It didn't help that everywhere a Vampire was, the scent of death followed them.

To Vampires, Werewolves were overaggressive _pets_ that had no control over their temper or their bowel movements. They smelled of the Earth, dirt, and piss. And with their heightened senses, their scent was made none the more pleasant to them then they were to the mutts themselves.

Which is why you should never place a densely populated village like Choco between the two rivals.

* * *

Anna blinked, her leathery red bat-like wings (unseen to the human eye) shuffled silently behind her as she leaned back onto the carriage's fluffy seating. Her large teal pupils stood out within her pure black sclera (which was also under the Vampires spell of illusion), eyes flitting about the merry people that walked along the streets beside her.

She idly thought of how easy it would be to just grab one and drain them dry, filling her appetite for the evening. As an Ancient Vamp, she had to feed far more than a youngling should in order to keep her powers in check. Being over five thousand years old will do that to a bloodsucker.

The redhead twirled her braids around her fingers, nodding to the Vampire that had opened the door for her with a grin. Her teeth were normal except for her four canines, which were lengthened and sharpened as it does with age. Her upper fangs weren't long enough to point out of her lip like her lower ones, and were instead slightly hidden by them.

The Vampire hopped down from the carriage, strutting confidently to the manor before her with a wave towards all the servants as they – Human, and Vampire alike – bowed to her as she passed. She didn't stop until she reached the door two flights above from where she was previously, and tucked her wings against her back once her short flight up was over.

Anna gave five short taps to the large oak door, pushing it open with a flick of her wrist before greeting the inhabitant within.

"Hans! I trust you are well, eh, Young One?"

Her fangs revealed themselves once more as she smirked at the auburn Vampire, his own green eyes nothing but pinpricks compared to hers. He was her great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, - you get the point – grandson from her mother's side of the family and had just been turned by Anna herself two hundred years beforehand.

Hans smile, his own fangs still in development as he went to embrace his mother figure. She had found him through the means of needing an heir to the Eren Clan, the Royal Clan of Vampires, as she could not bear any children with her dead body.

Well, she could.

It didn't mean she wanted to however, responsibilities be damned.

"I've been doing well, but I've gathered news you might want to hear…" He started, moving to stand back behind his desk. He folded his hands behind his back, and gestured gravely for the other to take a seat. Once she had done so, Hans had spoke up once more.

"We've recently found that the Wolves of God Delis have been settled in this area for a while now, and have been in hiding recuperating from the damage the last war has placed upon them. From what my sources gathered, they are hidden within the Northern Mountain…"

Anna hummed, nodding her head before lifting an eyebrow at her blood. She knew he had more to say.

"My spies have found that _she_ is dwelling here as well, and that it is _her_ pack residing her."

The Elder knew what her young was saying, but she needed to hear him actually say it in order for it to process in her brain. After all, it had been centuries since they had last battled, and to know that the one who _stole_ from her still wandered the Earth had her black blood boiling.

"The _beast_ that took your soul is inside the cave in the mountain with five others. The rest seemed to have scattered, from what I had gathered, looking for their mates to settle down."

Anna didn't care about the other wolves, what she cared about was getting her kill back. She stood abruptly, the chair scrapping against the wooden floors being the only sound within the silent room as she thought.

"Hans…"

He perked up, bowing his head submissively as he went to kneel before her.

"Get Weselton and Oaken, we're going to pay a little visit to our neighbors."

Her voice was low; chilling as her teal eyes glowed in the darkness they hid themselves in. Yes, she thought, this feud would not end until she got what belonged to her back.

Or better, all those filthy mutts dead and gone from the world they live in today. That would make life a lot easier anyway; Anna chuckled, watching as her only family left fled the room to follow her orders. She followed him out, shutting the door behind her quietly as she herded herself to the garden.

The place full of life helped her think of what she might do.

Should she charge in blindly? Her instincts would help her survive with no problem, but what about Hans? Her eyes clouded with worry. The young man might end up getting hurt if they did that, and that arrogant _beast_ might harm her precious grandson like it had done to her…

No, she sighed, it wouldn't end up like that. She'll make sure Hans was safe, as she knew that if it weren't for that Alpha and Beta then he'd be able to take out the rest of those bitches easily.

Anna closed her eyes, thinking back to the moment where her body had been damned to never age, where her withered heart had refused to beat. Damn that wolf to the seven hells, even her grandson was starting to look older than she was! She let out another sigh, opening her eyes to the setting sun. Sunlight didn't kill them, or weaken them but with their sensitive eyesight it was no wonder why Vampires were mostly seen at night.

"Mom…?"

The redhead turned, knowing that Hans never called her that unless he was _really_ worried about her. She smiled softly at him, ruffling his hair as she stared off into the distance. Oaken had his meaty hand wrapped around the younger man's shoulder, while Weselton stood to the side with his back straight.

"We're ready to move on out, Leader."

Their own colorful wings extended as Weselton nodded to her, twirling his moustache in one hand as he followed the Elder's gaze to the mountains nearby. He glared at the icy peaks, eyes softening as he stared back at their clan head.

"We're taking back what was originally yours…"

Even though he was slightly annoying during certain times, the old man – physically at least – (as he was just a bit older than Hans was) always treated them like his Nieces and Nephews. It was funny, and endearing in its own way. Oaken was actually the mother hen to the Younglings who were just turned. Weselton didn't care about them until they have gotten close enough, like he had done to the two Royals.

Anna nodded, rolling her shoulders before humming.

"I'm alright, Hans. Thank you."

She breathed in deeply and with a flap of her wings she sent herself flying into the air, she looked down watching the other's follow her lead before they flew to the Beasts Territory.

"What about the young Fledglings, little one?"

Anna turned to Oaken, watching as his own light green pupils shift with his fear and concern before shaking her head. He had always stuck with that little term when it came to her because their height range was particularly large. In short, she was the shortest out of her whole Coven. It was actually kind of embarrassing.

"They'll be fine, my friend. The two of them _are_ young, and rather inexperienced. There is no need for them to get hurt with something we could handle."

Well… She hoped it was something they could all handle. With her family giving her support, she knew this time she wouldn't be losing the battle.

This time, she _will_ get her soul back and take that damn mutt's soul as well.

After all, Anna wanted them to know what it felt like to feel so empty inside even with all the feelings one has. She wanted that she-wolf to feel how numb it could be and how much of a shell one ends up feeling like without their soul.

She was going to make that wolf _suffer_.

Anna did feel incompetent for a moment, as she had been hunting the other down relentlessly when they were just a couple miles away.

It went away once she realized that soon, her revenge will be complete and she will _finally_ be whole once more.

* * *

**A/N**: Err... This took forever, I'm sorry! I will be juggling with finishing this short story, and then working on the long story '**For You**' before posting any other fanfic that exceeds five chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
